


Covert play

by Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness



Series: Laura/Lex [3]
Category: The Agency (TV 2001), The Warlock Case Files - Juli Monroe
Genre: Covert play, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/pseuds/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness
Summary: Laura starts sexting Lex during a LAN party.
Relationships: Lex/Laura, Paul/Dafydd
Series: Laura/Lex [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461337
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: Speight Bingo





	Covert play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WarlockWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockWriter/gifts).



> This is for Speight Bingo; it fills the square for 'Covert Play.' Hopefully, at any rate :).

Lex’s ears were flaming; he just knew it. Laura had no shame--not when it came to being in a wheelchair, and apparently not when it came to anything else, either. They were having another LAN party, and Laura was somehow sexting him in a separate chat window. 

Lex had spent enough time around Laura by now that he knew _how_ she was doing it--her voice commands might seem as if they were all about playing the game to Dafydd or Paul, but Lex knew better. Admittedly, she was copy-pasting from a conversation they’d had previously so she didn’t have to say any red-flag words aloud, but her texts were still making him hot under the collar. 

“I’d open my mouth wide and--” Lex quickly clicked away from the chat box, as he felt his face turn the color his ears already were. Dafydd was sitting _right next to him_. 

“Hey, you okay, man?” Speaking of which. 

“No, I swear, if I get fragged ONE MORE TIME--Damn it, Laura!” At least it was easy to feign anger, as Laura was managing to sext him AND completely dominate the game. 

“Dude. Go get a beer and cool off,” Dafydd suggested. 

Except Lex couldn’t, because Laura’s last description of what she would do once the game was over and her friends were gone was...well. Of course, when he glanced over at her, she was just smiling wickedly, with no trace of regret. “Nah,” Lex replied, leaning back in his seat and incidentally shoving his hips further under the table, “I’ll just take a quick break.” 

“Okay.” Dafydd went back to the game, while Lex let his character idle in the respawn area and tried to will away his erection. Thankfully, with other guys in the room, it wasn’t _too_ hard. He decided he wouldn’t look at the chat room again; he had no doubts that Laura had escalated from where she’d left off. 

Once he could stand without embarrassment again, Lex took his character out of the respawn area. And was immediately fragged. By ‘Wheels,’ of course. “Lauuuuuura!” he complained. 

“Yes, dear?” she asked him, sarcasm dripping from her tone. 

“Stop fragging me!” He felt a little childish as he said it, but he was also only really mock-complaining. 

“I’m sorry. I can’t do that, Lex,” she replied in her best HAL-tone. Dafydd laughed; Runner apparently didn’t get it, and Paul tended to be unfazed by their banter. 

“That’s it. If I can’t stop you from fragging me…” He pushed his chair away from the table, stood up, and then moved it so it sat next to her wheelchair. 

“You’re in trouble now, Laura!” Runner declared, as Lex stretched an arm out and started stroking Laura’s neck, the way she liked it. 

“Hey, PDA much?” Dafydd teased. 

“Like you can talk,” Runner shot back. “You and Paul are sucking face every time I turn around.”

Dafydd scoffed, “We are not!” 

“Boys,” Paul chided them gently. Lex still didn’t see why Laura’s service dog couldn’t stand the man; Paul was _much_ more mature than the rest of them, and usually dogs liked that. 

He leaned over to start kissing just below Laura’s ear, and Dafydd made a fake disgusted noise. “Party’s over! Laura wants to be alone with her boyfriend!”

“Stop that,” Laura told Lex, as his kisses interrupted her commands and got her killed--whether by Paul or Runner, Lex didn’t know. Dafydd clearly wasn’t paying attention to the game any more. 

“Ewwwwww,” Dafydd said loudly. 

Paul heaved a huge sigh and turned off his computer before standing and walking over to his boyfriend. Lex was shocked when Paul picked Dafydd up as if he weighed nothing and draped him over one of his shoulders--sure, Dafydd was smaller than Lex was, but _still._ The dude must work out.

“Hostess. My apologies for my date’s actions,” he said over Dafydd’s protests as he turned off Dafydd’s computer. “I will be sure to educate him in manners before we visit again.” 

Laura was now laughing her proverbial ass off, and Runner was laughing right along with her. “Is that gay code for a kinky thing?” he yelled at them as they retreated. 

Once the door had opened and closed, Runner seemed to realize he was intruding--probably because Lex had gone back to kissing along Laura’s neck. “You two don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” he told them, picking up a few stray beer bottles and carrying them to the kitchen. Lex would clean up completely tomorrow morning. 

“That’s a damn short list,” Laura called after him. 

“‘Bye, Runner!” Lex added, as he heard the door to the apartment open and close again. “Now,” he said, turning his attention back to Laura, “I think it’s time for payback.” 

“You’d actually have to be a decent gamer to get that,” she quipped, before he stopped her mouth with a kiss.


End file.
